Duele
by L3cullen
Summary: One shot- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Bella sí entro a casa de los Cullen? ¿Cuanto dolor la habrá embargadado en aquel instante? ¿Podrá el rcuerdo aliviara o matarla cada vez más?


Duele :

**Estos personajes son míos, solo míos y,.. Ah, broma, ya quisiera. Los personajes no son nuestros.. Bla… bla, bla, todo es de Meyer… bla, bla, bla… Ah, ya saben el resto… Con amor: L3 Cullen**

Si, claramente era masoquista. Él siempre decía serlo, pero creo que yo he ganado esta batalla. Mi cuerpo se desvanecía al pensar en él, la respiración se me entrecortaba, y me dolía más sabiendo que no moriría, que seguiría viva, cómo un zombie, rota, desmedajada y con una herida en carne viva, pero sobreviviendo al día a día.

_¿Por qué el destino es tan difícil de explicar? Yo te esperaba como siempre…_

Y ahora, aquí, sola, buscando por todos los rincones su presencia, vacia y sabiendo que probablemente solo conseguirá que me duela más. Porque…

MALDITA SEA, COMO DUELE.

Duele saber que no volverá, duele tragarme la pena cuando pienso y descubro que sé que no regresará a mi por las noches a mi ventana para tararearme mi nana para dormir. Sin esa dulce melodía que él solo compuso para mi, y que de seguro ahora solo se encuentra en un repertorio viejo, un lugar obscuro, o un recuerdo amargo en su mente, una nota triste que revuela por ahí, que podría revivir si tuviera el valor suficiente de tomar mis cosas y partir a la casa, el mismo lugar donde me mostró su vida… me presentó a su familia, la misma que yo pensaba era mía.. Y lo fue… pero los perdí…

Perdí a Carlisle, el padre de familia perfecto: honrado, justo y de corazón noble. A Esme, la madre más dulce que he conocido y capaz de amar con pasión y locura. Alice, la hermana que nunca tuve, que conseguí, y perdí para no volverla a tener jamás. Emmet, bueno él era simplemente Emmet: siempre alegre, haciendo bromas. Jasper, porque a pesar de todo, nunca podría llegar a odiar a un Cullen, y siempre mantendría a Jasper en mi corazón. Hasta Rosalie, con quien nunca me llevé bien, y daría lo que sea por tenerla cerca de mi para saber que todo fue real alguna vez.

Y… Edw… Bueno, él. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué lo amaba? Eso sería poco, faltaría palabra, mundo y sentimiento para describir todo lo que sentía por él, y dolor para que alguien comprendiera cada gota de sentimiento que me invadía.

No importaba cuanto costara, pero iba a entrar a la enorme mansión Cullen, acto que probablemente me matara por dentro, pero lo haría. No diría que no tenía corazón luego de aquella tarde, porque era todo lo contrario, desgraciadamente lo poseía y lo sentía en cada fibra de mi ser.

_Voy reviviendo recuerdos, mirando los besos que otros se dan_

Me armé de valor y me puse de píe para ir directamente a la casa. Las piernas me temblaban, mi cuerpo se estaba partiendo en miles de pedazos, pero ahora no importaba. Ya empezaba a temer que no haya sido real, y prefería vivir hasta noventa años, como una viejecita, con el dolor a un día más sin su recuerdo.

Y pude ver la enorme mansión Cullen por dentro, en toda su gloria y tal como le recordaba. Solo faltaban algunas cosas, pasé el salón principal sin siquiera mirar y caminé, llegué hasta el segundo piso y pude ver que faltaban algunos muebles. Llegué hasta la habitación, su habitación… Pero me paré en seco en la puerta. Ahí estaba el sofá que daba a la ventana, su repisa… El reproductor de música se encontraba sobre el mueble…

Me acerqué directamente a él y lo encendí, la música.. Era Claro de Luna. No, esto superaba mi conducta. Un recuerdo me atrapó:

_-¿Claro de luna?- pregunté._

_-¿Conoces a Debussy?_

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, me tropecé en el último peldaño y caí de rodillas. Me aoville abrazando mis piernas y esperé a que el dolor se hiciera más soportable… si es que se podía. Yo, yo solo quería escucharlo, escuchar su voz…

_Aún creo escucharte a lo lejos y me parte el alma el ver que no estás_

_Y duele, duele, _

_Sentir ese golpe en la vida que marca por siempre_

_No sabes cuanto duele, duele_

_Tragar esta pena de un sorbo al saber que no vuelves_

_No sabes cuanto duele_

Como pude, me arrastré hasta el piano. Lo toqué sabiendo que hacía mal. No me importaba que Jacob me esperara para montar en motos, aquello no era nada comparado con esto, con sentir su presencia así de cerca y, al mismo tiempo, así de lejana.

_No sabes cuanto pienso a veces tanto en ti_

_Que me parece encontrarte en otras caras_

_Y tu silla sigue ahí por si quieres regresar_

Me senté en el pequeño banco y recosté mi cabeza entre mis piernas, cerré los ojos y comencé a quedarme dormida poco a poco.

Él estaba ahí, a mi lado, sonriéndome de la manera en que yo recordaba, pero esto era mejor. Nunca le he hecho justicia a su belleza y ahora la tenía frente a mi. Estábamos sentados frente al piano. Y él interpretaba una melodía lenta, el deja vu de mi nana vino a mi cabeza, pero esta era de un aire triste, sin vida. Cómo su rostro cuando las notas vagaban por el aíre.

Era el momento ideal, perfecto, hermoso y sin defectos algunos. ¿Cómo no amarlo cada vez más si estaba así frente a mi?

Iba a tocar su mejilla, a acariciarla con la yema de mis dedos, cuando se empezó a alejar, las notas cesaron y todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡NO! EDWARD- grité, desesperada.

-¿Creíste que te amaría? ¿Qué siquiera te querría?- preguntó, sus ojos eran igual de dorados que el topacio, pero su mirada era vacía, igual a la de aquel día en el bosque, cuando dijo.. Adiós.

-Edward…

Desperté, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que caían implacablemente sobre mis mejillas.

Me puse de píe como pude y salí por la puerta principal

Jacob debía preguntarse donde estaba.

No volvería a ese lugar, sin él.. Solo alimentaba más mis pesadillas.

**Hola, mis lectoras, soy Camila y le tengo muchos drabbles más, espero los lean porque los sacó de canciones. La mayoría del tiempo seré yo quien los escriba y… Eso.**

**Esto está situado en Luna nueva, cuando Bella monta en moto y todo eso… en mi drabble, ellla si entró a la casa de los Cullen, solo que antes, cuando Jake aún no era licantropo.**

**Me inspiré en Duele de Chenoa y la melodia que toca Edward en su sueño es ****Alexandre Desplat - New Moon (The Meadow) Espero la escuchen.. **

Cariños…


End file.
